


And lastly, I can't get over you

by saynomore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Closeted Character, Daddy Issues, Drug Dealing, Everyone else is in Gryffindor, Harry is in Slytherin, M/M, Scattered timeline, Self Destructive Character, Sexuality Crisis, Zayn is in Ravenclaw, age gap, lilo brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saynomore/pseuds/saynomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their reasons for keeping secrets. </p><p>(Alternatively-</p><p>Louis cannot stay out of trouble, Harry cannot get caught, Niall cannot stop drinking Polyjuice Potion, and Liam cannot remember why he's friends with any of them.</p><p>And Zayn definitely does not have a thing for his best friend's younger brother.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And lastly, I can't get over you

He’s drumming his fingers against the table, burying his next breath deep in his lungs. The low light is playing tricks on his body, making him look impossibly small. In that moment, Zayn realizes how beautiful Liam is. It’s cliche, sure as anything, but is suddenly the clearest thing his foggy brain can distinguish. 

The door to the classroom has a halo of light around it from the hallway. The only other light is filtering through the wide windows, a sharp dark purple coating the walls. The shadows cut across Liam’s thin chest, his wide neck, his profile. He’s getting impatient, Zayn realizes. Anxious, like he’s waiting for Lou or Gem to come in and bust them.

Zayn starts laughing, because it’s really quite hilarious. Liam levels him with a look. 

“What?” Liam’s looking at him expectantly.

“We’re in a potions classroom.” It’s uncontrollable now, rolling through him in waves. It feels like his head is a balloon, floating up through the ceiling while his body is rooted to the ground. He realizes how off this must be for Liam, briefly considers that he might sound hysterical. 

“We’re smoking weed in potions.” The last words barely come out and Zayn doubles over, clutching onto his stomach. Liam looks at him for a moment with a you’re on the edge of his lips, but instead just shakes his head and grins. Zayn thinks that that’s something Liam got from Lou; he never pushes or questions or berates. It suddenly brings him down a bit, but not completely. Zayn offhandedly thinks he’s caught somewhere between the soft glow of yellow light on one side of his face and his lips pulling into a soft smile and his fingers still thumping against the desk. 

“We could be expelled for this, you know.” Liam replies, but he’s smiling and his voice has gone soft. “Where did you even manage to get some? Half the people at this school haven’t even heard of it.” 

“That is for me to know and you to never, ever find out.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmm.” Zayn mumbled, taking another drag. It settles close to his stomach and he feels the hit immediately. Lou must’ve gotten into some real shit to get this quality. 

“Maybe you should reconsider keeping secrets from someone who’s supposed to keep your own.” 

Liam’s voice is still light, but Zayn snaps his head up immediately. It seems that the blatant double meaning in what he said is lost on him, but there’s no way Liam didn’t hear it. Something’s shifted in the air around them, and the light on Liam’s face isn’t nearly as warm. They sit in silence up until Liam mentions that they really need to be back before the four a.m. check, sour smoke snaking through the room behind them.

Besides, double meaning or not, there was no way in hell Zayn was going to tell Liam that his brother was the most reputable muggle drug dealer in Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that will fall more into the category of a verse than a chaptered fic, so I might just do it that way, who knows. Please tell me what you think :) Oh, and the chapters will get longer and longer. I may just post them all so it's more of a one shot.


End file.
